


Fire in His Eyes: Timestamp 2

by Indehed



Series: Fire and Gold [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: On a trip back to New Jersey, a pregnant Danny receives a visit from an old acquaintance. One he'd really prefer to never see again.





	Fire in His Eyes: Timestamp 2

It was Danny's first trip back home since he'd reunited with his parents. He'd been looking forward to seeing the rest of his family but it had been nerve wracking. Not because of his family - he'd spoken to everyone over the phone and in video chats. It was more because he'd not been there in such a long time. His last memories of the place were of making the decision to leave. He'd never known what New Jersey was like without Billy at his side. 

And there was only one other person he'd have been interested in seeing again but he'd learned the sad truth of her fate through Five-0's resources.

It made the name he'd chosen for the baby still inside him even more poignant. 

The date of Grace's death was unfortunate. Misleading. He knew she was a hero and would have gladly been there doing what she could to help those thousands. But she had been elsewhere, off duty, trying to rescue just a handful of teenage omegas. She wasn't on the monuments with the others who died that day. She was seen by some as a traitor who had taken the law into her own hands to smuggle omegas away from their families and potential alphas. It made Danny angry that anyone would try to rake her name through the mud but they had, labeling her because of her principals and neglecting all that she had done for the NPD before her death.

As nervous as he was to be back, it wasn't so bad. 

Steve had been overbearing and worrisome. The journey from Honolulu to Newark has been broken up with a stop over in San Diego and Steve decided to build in more than 24 hours between flights to allow Danny and the growing baby bump to rest. The morning sickness had passed weeks ago but Danny still had the occasional bout of nausea or of feeling run down, and Steve decided not to take chances.

Eventually landing in Newark, the pair were welcomed by Clara's open arms and shining smile and they'd arrived back at the family home to stay in Danny's old room that had been redecorated recently as a proper spare room with more spacious bed. Part of the trip was allowing Danny to go through all his old stuff to decide what he was keeping, what might follow him to Hawaii, what might just get thrown in the trash. 

It had been a mad couple of days of family reunion. Truth be told, Danny could use a beer right about now but was being denied. Hell, sometimes he wanted to have a drink when the stray thought of 'shit, I'm pregnant' would enter his head. He still struggled to come to terms with just how much his life had changed over the last six months. Half a year and everything had turned upside down. 

Blessedly they'd reached a day where finally he didn't have to spent time with people and he was looking forward to it. His parents had both left early for work, all his relatives were busy elsewhere and it was just him and Steve in the house.

When he wandered into the kitchen that morning it was to see Steve by the stove with a bunch of ingredients beside him on the counter. "Morning, sleepy head. What do you want for breakfast? And please say pancakes because that's what I already started on."

Danny plopped into the stool by the breakfast bar and put his elbows on the table. He was mostly awake. Still in a dressing gown and hair all over the place, but awake enough to function.

He rubbed at his stomach as he considered his answer. "Pickles."

"What?" Steve asked. 

"Pickles."

"For breakfast?"

Danny shrugged. "It's what I want. It's what _she_ wants, anyway."

"We don't have any," Steve told him. 

"How do you know if you don't look," Danny admonished.

"I know because you were craving pickles yesterday and when your mom handed me the jar for you she said it was the last one."

Danny pouted and stared at his bond mate who glared right on back at him until Steve's shoulders drooped in defeat. "Fine, I'll go get some. The store isn't far."

"Thank you," Danny told him, watching as Steve turned off everything and stored the pancake mix. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Usually you express your feelings in levels of hate towards me," Steve reminded him. "Pretty sure when you got up to pee for the second time through the night I was the worst thing that ever happened to you."

"I admit I may have jumped the gun on you being the worst ever," Danny said as Steve drew nearer, standing close and rubbing Danny's arms. "I should save that for the birth. Because that is when I expect to hate you the most. And every one of your ancestors." 

"I look forward to it," Steve leaned down to peck a small kiss on Danny's lips while he smiled. "I love you, too."

After assuring Danny he wouldn't be too long, Steve left the house leaving Danny completely on his own. He took a moment to appreciate the quiet… and then he ran back upstairs to pee. 

He just finished getting dressed when he heard a car door slam outside the house. It seemed a little quick for Steve to be back and Danny was drawn out of curiosity to the window. He flicked back the blinds and saw a limousine outside and was immediately confused. 

He couldn't see who it was and thought at first it was just the closest parking spot for one of the neighbors who might be up to something fancy but then the doorbell rang.

He walked down the stairs quickly and went straight to the door. He really had broken with the habit of a lifetime thanks to the friends they'd made in Hawaii who dropped by all the time, because he didn't even bother with the peep hole.

"Oh my God," he said as he looked at his visitor. The years didn't disguise the man standing in front of him. He'd still recognize him anywhere. 

"Hello, Danny," he smiled, though Danny interpreted it more as a leer.

"Todd Goldman," Danny kept his voice even despite the butterflies whirring in the pit of his stomach. "What are you doing here?"

"There were rumors you were back," the man said as he fiddled with the button on his expensive suit jacket. "After all these years, I had to see for myself. You look good, peaches."

"Don't call me that."

"What? I always thought you looked good enough to eat and that ass of yours-"

"Stop it right there," Danny held a hand up, annoyed. "Look, I don't know what you thought you'd achieve by coming here but you need to leave, right now."

"Or your new alpha will get mad? Yeah, I heard you shacked up with someone. Heard that's why you came out of hiding. Maybe I want to meet the alpha you think is better than me."

"Every alpha is better than you," Danny answered. 

"Then how come it took you twenty years to find one?" Todd asked and it just made Danny's blood boil that the asshole would interpret Danny's time on the run in that kind of way. That it was all about alphas, all about _**him**_. "I also heard it was an accident. The whole bonding thing."

"You seem to be hearing a lot of things."

"Well, I'm very rich," he answered smugly. "I have a lot of pull. That's why I'm here, actually. I thought it was time that you and I got things back on track. The timing works out perfectly as my last relationship ended three years ago and now you can ditch whatever loser you wound up with and we can be together like I always planned."

"Exactly. Like _**you**_ always planned. I never wanted to be a part of it. If that's seriously why you're here let me make this quick and very, _very_ clear. No, Todd. Maybe this time it'll sink in. **No.** Please go away."

"If this is because of the baby you're obviously carrying-"

"It's because you're an asshole!" Danny let rip, not caring if his voice was carrying. "Maybe you grew out of the awkward acne and baby fat phase of your life and hit the gym a few times, and maybe some gullible omegas fall for your looks and your money, but you're still the same asshole you've always been!"

"That's just the hormones talking, I know you don't mean that. You're probably getting wet down there thinking about the good times we had in high school," he tried to reach out to Danny's crotch but the omega jumped back, and slapped Todd's hand out of the way. 

The indignation he felt shocked Danny; he didn't even know what to say at first. How could someone, even Todd Goldman, think he could act this way in normal society?!

"Hey!" said a welcome voice and in the next moment Todd was being pulled away and shoved back from the door. "What the hell are you doing?" Steve growled low in his throat as the attack on his pregnant bond mate made his caveman alpha instincts take hold. 

"So you must be the guy, huh? I'm not impressed."

"I know who you are," Steve told him, stalking closer.

"I'm flattered," Todd replied. 

"Don't be," Steve scowled. "If you come within a hundred yards of Danny ever again, I'm sending you back to prison."

"What are you, a cop?" Todd laughed it off, though he took another step back away from the still advancing Steve.

"Navy SEAL," Steve answered, lifting his chest and flexing his biceps under his t-shirt. "And a cop."

"Not in New Jersey," Todd recovered, though from what Danny could see, the man was nervous.

"I work directly with the Governor of Hawaii. And both of us have friends everywhere and in high places. Trust me, if I even clock eyes on you jaywalking, you can kiss your freedom goodbye and this is not a threat, it's a promise."

Todd took a breath, buttoned his suit jacket again and slicked a hand over his hair before adjusting his tie. "It was good to see you again, Danny. If you ever want to see me, you know where I am."

And with that he turned and left trying to hold onto his dignity but Danny imagined he'd already peed his pants a little faced with an angry Steve McGarrett. It was a miracle no punches had been thrown. Oddly, Danny found himself unsatisfied at the lack of punches, but the aim was to get Todd gone so he took the victory. He just wished he'd managed it without Steve's help, though he was grateful for it. 

As soon as he stopped staring holes into the departing limo, Steve turned back to his partner. "You okay?" he asked, full of concern as he rushed back over. 

"Yeah," Danny answered, though his heart rate was still up. 

"And the baby?" Steve reached both hands to cup the small baby bump with care. 

"We're both fine. Just a little… you know, that was unexpected," he was lead back into the house and Steve made him sit on the sofa.

"Why did you open the door to him? And why not slam it back in his face once you knew who it was?"

"I dunno. I didn't really think and then maybe I just wanted to finally deal with him myself. About halfway through I realized he hadn't changed at all and never would. He's in some kind of cuckoo land if he remembers me ever wanting to be around him."

Steve sat by him and wrapped his arms around Danny's chest and hugged into him, kissing against the side of his head. "Well, he's not coming back again."

"How did he even know I'd be here alone, or that there wasn't an alpha around me right now? He must have known something or be completely deluded to think he could get something from me or my family or my alpha."

Steve sighed, keeping Danny close. "Well, he's the the kind of guy who thinks he's big and tough. Thinks money buys him everything he wants. He probably just lucked out on you being here alone. He'd have tried it a different way if any of the rest of us had been here. But I know how to deal with him and guys like him."

"What… be bigger and tougher?"

"Just gotta find their fear and for him it's landing himself back in jail."

"Yeah, hold on a moment. How do you know anything about him? How did you know that was Todd Goldman? And where the fuck did you ever hear about him being in prison? I didn't tell you that. I didn't know that until just now!"

"I may have done some digging after you told me about him before."

"And you didn't tell me?" Danny twisted in Steve's hold until the other man let go and they could look at each other properly.

"Of course not! You said you didn't want to know anything, so I didn't tell you!" Steve defended himself. 

"Are you insane?" Danny asked. "If he was living a happy life I didn't want to know. But if you find dirt on someone I hate then you need to tell me! I need to derive pleasure from stuff like this!"

"Fine, the next time an asshole gets his comeuppance, then I will tell you about it."

"Good," Danny turned to settle back into Steve's arms again, his head against Steve's shoulder while the alpha lightly rubbed against the baby bump soothingly. "Wait a minute," he suddenly said. "What did he do?"

Steve took a moment and sighed slowly. "He, uh, he got two years for spousal abuse."

"Oh my god," Danny answered, any delight in hearing about Todd's punishment was gone the moment he heard what it was. He'd been hoping for some white collar crime like embezzlement or fraud, but this? The poor omega who had fallen for whatever few charms Todd had must have gone through hell. And if Danny hadn't run, maybe that would have been him. Hell, maybe the omega he was with had been force bonded just like Danny always thought could have happened to him. 

Danny had run and left some other poor person at the mercy of Todd Goldman. 

"Hey," Steve said, rubbing Danny's forearm to get his attention. "Whatever's going on in that head of yours, stop it. It's not got anything to do with you."

"I just… I knew he was a terrible person, but I never thought-- which is stupid of me. Of course he could do that. Plenty of alphas think omegas are their dolls to play with and slap around as they please. Those alphas aren't all dead beats or criminals, a lot of them hide behind fancy suits and white picket fences."

Steve pressed another kiss to Danny's cheek then ducked his head into his neck and rested it there as he entwined their hands together, not knowing how to respond, knowing Danny had a good point and there was nothing that could change the facts quickly to make the world better for omegas. 

Danny patted Steve's head with his free hand and stroked over his hair. "Hey, you know I don't mean it when I tell you I hate you, right?"

Steve lifted up, worry etched on his face to match Danny's. Neither wanted the other to think there was something wrong in their relationship, that it could be anything like Todd and his omega. "Of course. Hey, don't worry about any of that. You and I are perfect. We're the exact opposite of whatever Goldman had in his bond. And if I ever hurt you I'd walk myself into jail, trust me."

"I do. I trust you in everything," their foreheads pressed together and both men got lost in the moment until a gurgle from Danny's stomach broke the mood and made the omega laugh. "I'm still craving pickles."

"Damnit. I dropped the bag outside. Hold on," Steve jumped up from the sofa and bounded to the door. 

Danny relaxed back into the cushions, knowing everything was okay with his world again - Steve being an expert at making him feel better. 

But as a sheepish Steve re-entered the house he gave Danny the bad news. "The jar broke."

"I hate you, so much."


End file.
